Gaara Meet Sai
by animeXIII
Summary: Okay Me and Elly were talking and thought it would be funny it Gaara meet Sai Our favorite guys from Naruto X3 because of all we know they havent so here it is if they met, ENJOY!


Gaara never thought that he would ever meet such an annoying and perverted guy in his life. He could only stare teeth clanged together as the person before him stood unfused by his words smiling.

It had been a while now since Gaara's 'death', and even lang that he'd been in the Land of Fire, for once in his life Gaara was relived to be away from all the sand he called home. Everyone in his village were so happy to have him back that they didn't leave him alone anymore, which at fist it was fine but now it was driving Gaara off the deep end and fast. So when the overactive ninja Naruto invited him to Konohagakure of a vacation, Gaara came with out hesitation only his sister with him.

But now standing in Naruto livingroom, he almost wished he'd stayed home, for you see Gaara was early so Naruto didn't have time to get his teammate out of his house before Gaara got there. Yes teammate, one, Sai.

Sai had stopped by randomly just to insult and torment Naruto on their day off, about anything or everything including his penis, so when Gaara knocked on Naruto's door after informing the Hokage that he had arrived Gaara was shocked to see a very flustered and pissed Naruto answer the door.

"Hey!" Naruto's mood changed automatically seeing Gaara, forgetting his teammate.

"Hello" Gaara spoke in a almost happy tone as Naruto invited him in, Temara right behind him greeted Naruto before running off to were ever it was she wanted to go. As Naruto shut the door Gaara moved to the livingroom stopping in his tracks at the sight of a boy standing emotionlessly by a open window, who turned hearing Gaara enter the room, seeing Gaara the boy smiled, Gaara glared.

"Hi" the boy spoke in a flat tone as Gaara glared at the pale boy.

"Sai I told you to leave" Naruto barked angrily at the boy, 'Sai', but when the boy showed no signs of leave Naruto sighed ,"Gaara this is Sai, he's on my team" as Naruto spoke Gaara wasn't sure if he was happy about this fact or not, but the boy only smiled nodding to Naruto introduction turning to Gaara. As Sai's dark eyes meet Gaara's green ones, Gaara's hairless brow twitched, at that moment Gaara know he wasn't going to like this guy, not at all.

"Im Gaara" introducing himself flatly, as the boy only blinked not taking his eyes off Gaara.

"Well now that's, that why don't you getting going Sai im sure Ino's looking of you" Naruto finished with a sarcastic tone, not seeing their glares, but it was to late Sai had already opened his mouth to speak.

"Nice to meet you dickless" Naruto's mouth dropped, eye moved to Gaara who was glaring evilly at the boy as a none existent eyebrow twitched as his hand clenched into a fist.

"Sai!" Naruto barked grasping what had be said to who, sure Gaara wasn't a mindless killer anymore but anyone could snap if they were pushed by Sai, who looked to Naruto innocent but fake smile on his face as if he'd hadn't done anything wrong, "Sorry about that" Naruto turned to Gaara, Naruto just held his breath, Gaara's eye's scared the crap out of Naruto as he stared at his teammate 'Man if looks could kill we'd be dead' Naruto thought, but Gaara lowered his head making his eyes hidden in the shadow of his hair as he slowly turned walking away from them.

'Don't kill him he's not worth it' Gaara thought moving to the door "Im going to get some air" Gaara shouted over his shoulder in a dark and flat voice, closing the door after him.

"Sai!" Naruto turned to Sai who stood as if he had no idea what he'd done.

"What?"

"OUT!" Naruto shouted loudly completely pissed off, he would have be in his fox form if he hadn't had so much training. but as Sai just stood there as if he didn't hear Naruto, snapped "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE BASTARD AND TELL THE HOKAGE WHY YOU PISSED OF THE KAZAKAGE!" with his outburst Sai quickly out the window.

"The Kazakage?" Sai spoke his voice low as he moved throw the streets of Konohagakure.

It took Naruto two hours to find Gaara who come to find out had killed most of everything in the training grounds, it took Naruto and two bowls of ramen to get Gaara to talk again with out being pissed off. Naruto was just glad it wasn't him he was mad at, but sadly it would take a lot more to calm down Gaara after seeing Sai in the hot springs the next day.


End file.
